


Medbay

by magimage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimage/pseuds/magimage
Summary: Hana visits an injured Brigitte in the medbay.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Medbay

**Author's Note:**

> why am i posting twice in one day?? who knows but here u go. hope to write them more.

“I’m happy you’re here.” Brigitte gently rubbed Hana’s hand with her thumb, trying out a smile on her.

Hana didn’t return it. “I don’t want to make this a habit.” She seemed shifty, perching on the hard chairs that the medbay was full of as if she would run out if given the chance. Out of her element and unsure of herself for once. “You need to promise me that you won’t be so… reckless.”

Brigitte laughed. “Pot calling the kettle black! You’re not exactly the poster child of safety,  _ karaste _ .”

“There’s a difference between being in a giant mech with canons and having a tiny shield for cover.”

“Hey!” She grinned. “Don’t count my shield out! It can withstand a lot!”

Voice sharp and harsh, she retorted, “It didn’t protect you this time.”

The smile faded from Brigitte’s face. Hana’s face looked wobbly and was splotched with red; tears threatened to spill from her eyes. This wasn’t D.va, popular streamer and Korea’s saviour she was dealing with - this was Hana Song who pretended that she didn’t suffer from night terrors that left bags under her eyes and who took on more than she should. 

“ _ Mitt liv _ , please tell me why you’re so upset?”

“Why am I upset? Why am I  _ upset _ ?” Hana jumped up, splotches devouring her face in an angry red. “Look at where we are, Brigitte! In the medbay with your arms all bandaged and out of commisson because my dumbass was too fucking busy chasing some stupid bait group and  _ couldn’t protect you _ -”

“It’s not your job to protect me-” 

“Then whose the fuck is it? I’m supposed to be the heavy hitter of the squad-”

“I’m not finished.” She cut in. Leaning forward, she carefully took Hana’s hands in hers. “It’s not your job to protect me. It’s your job to protect _everyone_ , Hana.” Just as Hana began to slump - _the ever looming, never lighter burden of being the saviour everyone depends on_ \- Brigitte continued, “And we protect you too. Ana keeps us healed. Fareeha watches the skies with Angela. Tracer pistols anyone who comes close to us. And Reinhardt’s shield is big enough for us all you know! Even if papa likes to hog it.”

Hana laughed weepily. 

“The point is, it’s okay. In the end, it isn’t your fault. Anything that happens to one of us is on  _ all  _ of us.” Brigitte let a sheepish grin break through. “Though probably my fault with that charge. Got a little  _ too  _ enthusiastic.”

Hana had enough in her to smile wryly. “Maybe your dad is right about spending too much time around Reinhardt…”

She looked fake hurt. “Papa? Right, instead of me? Never!”

Hana laughed again, head tipped back, face still slightly wet and just then, Brigitte knew. They would be okay. She didn’t doubt they would be back in this situation, over and over, roles reversing but in the end - they would be okay.

“Hey, come share the bed with me.”

She raised an eyebrow. “As much as I love some physical activity, your arms are still broken-”

“Not that way!” Face flaring a bashful pink, she scooted over and made a patting motion on the empty space of the bed. “I mean, come take a nap with me. I  _ know  _ you haven’t been sleeping well.”

Gulping, she prattled nervously, “Me? Not sleeping? Where would you  _ ever _ get that idea?”

The jittery chuckle after failed to impress her. “You are a  _ terrible  _ liar, Hana. Those eyebags are so well defined that they might as well be gucci.”

The giggle that comes out of Hana as she settles next to her girlfriend for a nap makes Brigitte think that being in the medbay may not be too bad. Cuddling together, she could feel Hana’s deep inhale and exhale as she sunk into the bed. The chairs in the medbay may be hard but the beds were a pure luxury.

“... I kind of miss your big buff arms though.”

“My buff arms are still here!” She thought of going for a flex and decided against it. “Just under some bandages. They’ll be back and lifting soon!”

“Hm, that will be nice.” Hana snuggled in closer to Brigitte, careful to not jostle her arms. “Just don’t strain yourself.” 

“I won’t, I won’t. Now sleep  _ min skatt _ . The world won’t fall apart while you rest.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

The breathes turning to tiny snores confirmed that she had finally fallen asleep and, five minutes later, Brigitte joined her.

*

Two hours later, Angela slid open the door. “Visiting hours are ove-”

She fell silent at the sight of the young couple draped over each other, intertwined in sleep. As the golden glows of the sunset rippled across their faces, smooth of worry and stress, Angela smiled softly. Fondly recalling memories of her and Fareeha sharing beds in the medbay after injuries, she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Let them have their moments. God knew how many there were left when you joined Overwatch; might as well enjoy every single one you get. Tomorrow, Angela knew that Hana was up on another mission while Brigitte would no doubt use the time being still to plan upgrades to all the shields of Overwatch, preventing the world being terrorized, one way or another.

But for now, let the two rest, together. 

That was what a medbay was for, after all.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i feel like im suffering from same story syndrome and im Sorry but i hope u enjoyed it!!! comments and/or criticism is appreciated!!


End file.
